Songbird
by twirlgirl04
Summary: One bad event will always provoke many good ones. One-shot.


First off, a warning: this fic is NOT rated-R. HOWEVER, it is defiantly not PG. There, you've been warned (  
  
I'm going to refrain from telling you what relationship is in here, just so you'll read. Don't worry, you'll figure it out fast.  
  
Please be gentle, as this is my first attempt at a song-fic. I hope you guys like it.  
  
One more thing, the only portion I own is the story line. Nope, I don't own any of these people or the song that's written in here. The McRobb brothers own the characters, and Eva Cassidy preforms 'Songbird.' I highly suggest you listen to this song at one point, as you might be able to get the full effect.  
  
Ok, I'll stop talking now. On to the story:  
  
Songbird  
  
She walked slowly down the all-too familiar road, kicking a small pebble and listening to the soothing sound it made as it bounced across the warm, dark pavement. She grinned to herself through the cool night air as she thought about the years before and the many late nights she had spent with her young neighbors kicking the can and playing hide and go seek.  
  
Her smile dissolved to a frown as she thought about the one boy she had shared it all with.  
  
The young girl brought a smooth hand to her face and wiped away the tears that had begun well up in her eyes and, slowly, slide down her cheeks. The crisp air stung her cheeks, and she shivered slightly when she realized how late it was. As she ran her wet fingers through her hair, she gave in to her emotions and began to think about the past year of her life.  
  
The relationship seemed good at first. Hell, it was perfect: holding hands in the hallway, sitting on her porch swing late at night. She had felt at home in his arms, and had convinced herself that it was where she wanted to be; forever with him.  
  
Everybody else labeled it a match made in Heaven. They were convinced they it would last forever. Marriage, children, growing old and never leaving each other's lives.  
  
But that's where it went wrong. No relationship that starts out so fast can win the long race of life.  
  
As quickly as the passion had appeared, it was gone. His touch would no longer light her soul. His voice would no longer lift her heart. His words would no longer encourage her life. You know what they say: easy in, easy out.  
  
~*For you, there'll be no crying*~  
  
A passing car relieved her from the memories and she suddenly realized where she was. No longer in her friendly neighborhood, she started to walk towards the one building she was familiar with in northern Roscoe.  
  
Smiling, she brushed a final tear off of her face. 'No need to fret about the past,' she thought, 'I only need to look forward to the future.'  
  
Abandoning her pebble, she stepped into the light from the porch and walked slowly up the steps, onto the large wooden platform. After taking a deep breath, she reached over to the doorbell and pressed it. She heard muffled footsteps on the hardwood floor inside. They grew closer until, finally, the door opened.  
  
"Lily."  
  
~*For you, the sun will be shining*~  
  
Silence filled the crisp air as they stared through the screen and into each other's stormy gray eyes.  
  
"Can I come in, or are you going to make me stand here all night?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
She moved forward, past the screen door he was holding open for her and into the extravagant, richly decorated house.  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
"Siberia. It's their anniversary." He frowned as he tried to say what he had wanted to for so long. "Look, Lily- I don't know what happened between you and Ray, but I'm sorry. I really am."  
  
She shrugged her small shoulders and tried to force back the returning tears. "I know. I don't even know what happened, one minute we're Roscoe's most popular couple and the next, we're strangers to each other. We've told ourselves that our friendship will come back, but I don't think it will. And do you want to know the terrible thing about that?" She took another deep breath and dropper her voice to a low whisper. "I don't care if it does or not."  
  
He dropped his eyes to the floor and tried to stay focused. He racked his brain for a Buddha saying, a Socrates quote, anything- but he was empty handed. Defeated in his own personal battle for staying calm, he returned his gaze to her pleading eyes.  
  
"Please, Travis. I can't be alone right now. You know that. You know that more than anyone in the world."  
  
Swallowing what sense he had left, he opened his arms and welcomed her small frame into his large chest.  
  
~*Cause I feel that when I'm with you, its all right. I know its right*~  
  
Burying his face into her soft hair, he rubbed her back in an attempt to calm her sobs. He muttered "It's Ok" and "I'm here now" while clenching her closer, mustering every nerve he had towards her needs.  
  
She slowly looked up and stared into his light gray eyes. They were filled with so much worry- so much emotion. She shuddered lightly as she realized that Travis never showed emotion. Travis was simply Travis, no strings attached.  
  
He slowly met her importunate stare, breaking when he realized the pain she was in. He felt intense guilt spread through his body as he thought about Ray and, more importantly, Audrey. He felt terrible for the pain that Lily's late night visit was bound to cause the both of them.  
  
But the yearn he had for Lily quickly over came his guilt. Slowly, he moved forward and touched his soft lips against her face, kissing the salty tears away from her cheeks. He ran his fingers through her silky blonde hair, then buried his face in it once again. Strawberries. He could smell strawberries. He smiled slightly as he allowed the sweet scent to devour every pore in his body.  
  
~*And the songbirds keep singing like they know the score*~  
  
He licked his lips before pressing them to her smooth forehead. She shuddered slightly, but leaned into him more, wrapping her petite arms around his large frame. She closed her eyes as she massaged his muscular back and waited, silently, for more.  
  
~*And I love you, I love you, I love you. Like never before*~  
  
He moved his moist lips over her closed eyelids and, slowly, kissed them: First her right, then her left. He could taste the familiar salty flavor of the warm tears that clung to her long, feathery eyelashes.  
  
His strong hands moved over her slender shoulders. He traced small, tender circles on her back while he lightly kissed her cheeks.  
  
~*To you, I would give the world*~  
  
She shuddered again as his hands moved towards the small of her back, tracing even smaller, more sensual circles. She could feel his hands tugging at the bottom of her shirt.  
  
Slowly, she pushed away from him. Looking into his questioning eyes, she slowly raised her arms and allowed him to pull off the thin, lightweight cloth that had been keeping them so far apart.  
  
Before he could continue his work, she tugged lightly at the white wife- beater he was wearing. He allowed her to take it off and reveal his broad, muscular chest.  
  
~*To you, I'd never be cold*~  
  
Her knees gave way as he leisurely leaned towards her again, pressing his lips to the warm, bare skin on her shoulders. He caught her before she fell to the ground and quickly swept her body into his sturdy arms. She leaned her head onto his shoulder as he walked, quietly, up the stairs and into his spotless bedroom.  
  
He carefully laid her small frame on his large, well made bed. He watched as she closed her large, beautiful eyes while he lay quietly next to her and continued licking every square inch of her shoulders. He ignored the silky black strap beside her collarbone, and though he could sense her need for its removal, he knew tonight was not the night. He continued on his journey across her thin shoulders, and then moved down to her stomach, kissing every spot of exposed skin. She groaned with pleasure as new tears streamed from her closed eyes.  
  
~*Cause I feel that when I'm with you, it's all right*~  
  
He sensed the tears coming from her eyes, but smiled inwardly when he realized they were not of sadness, but of joy. He returned his swollen lips to her face and kissed the new salty puddles, shuddering with pleasure as she groaned again, softly.  
  
Finally, he could take it no longer.  
  
~*I know it's right*~  
  
She felt her heart race as he lifted his head and stared at her through his mysterious eyes. She knew it was time, and she knew there was no stopping it. The need contained in the both of them was far too large, and the attraction was far too strong.  
  
She gasped softly as he moved his wet, swollen lips towards hers.  
  
She felt it at once, and could do nothing but groan with even more pleasure. As he pressed his pink, distended lips against hers, she knew this was Heaven. She heard him groan quietly in return and pressed into him with more force. She moved her hands on to his strong back, and pulled him even closer than he already was.  
  
~*And the songbirds keep singing like they know the score*~  
  
He opened his mouth slightly and allowed his tongue to move delicately across her bottom lip. He could feel her grin and then open her mouth against his own. He could taste her now: Strawberries. He felt every nerve in his body respond to the familiar sweet sensation. His body shook as the desire he contained deep inside intensified by the thousands.  
  
His bare chest came in close contact with hers as he rolled over, pulling her on top of him. He could feel her slightly sweaty skin as she slowly pulled her mouth away from his.  
  
A sense of bitter loneliness over came him until her mouth collapsed onto his bare chest.  
  
~*And I love you, I love you, I love you. Like never before*~  
  
She kissed his soft skin, tasting the sweat that was slowly collecting over his muscular torso. She let her tongue run slowly down his stomach, then up to his broad shoulders. She kissed him lightly over his collarbone and then ran her moist tongue up his neck.  
  
She did her best to mirror every move he had graced her with just minutes ago. She kissed his chin and cheeks, enjoying the sight of his moving eyes focused on her mouth. She slowly moved her lips over his eyes and, after assuring they were closed, kissed his eyelashes.  
  
She moved to his forehead, kissing every inch of bare skin. She could feel him kissing her very own neck, and allowed him to take over as he lightly ran his tongue across her chest.  
  
~*Like never before*~  
  
He felt a wave of sadness crash over him as he realized that if they didn't stop now, they never would.  
  
Slowly, he rolled out from under her. His stomach turned as she looked at him with her hurt eyes. He had never seen that much hurt in anyone's eyes.  
  
He moved towards her again, slowly. He grabbed her hand and pulled her from the bed, leading her to the head of the mattress. He tore the covers from their resting spot and motioned for her to get in. After seeing her safely in his bed, he moved in next to her and held her warm, vulnerable body against his. He closed his eyes as she nestled in closer to him and quickly fell asleep. He kissed her shoulder once again and then allowed himself to fall in sync with her light breathing. He pulled the small of her back closer to his stomach as he silently closed his eyes, drifting into a calm, peaceful slumber.  
  
~*Like never before*~  
  
(End)  
  
You know what to do! I would greatly appreciate your reviews.  
  
~twirlgirl04 


End file.
